Alpha Men
by bornunderabadsign
Summary: When Stephen stumbles though an anomaly years after his death and is asked to join the team again.  Can Becker and Stephen's high caliber skills and conflicting 'alpha' personalities be worked out, or will it rip the entire team apart.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note;__ this is inspired by a conversation with my twin, he said it would be funny if Stephen met Becker met – and this is my version of what would happen. Spoilers for series 4._

**-Matt's Point Of View-**

Things have been uneasy at the ARC sense Ethan and Emily left. The anomalies have started acting up as well. The alarm sounded as an anomaly opened, I didn't get up right away. Sure enough a few seconds later Becker was at the door.

"Come on Matt – an anomaly opened up at the Tower of London." He urged, always the man of action – my interest was piqued at the location; I got up and followed him out of the vehicle.

When we got there the anomaly was located in the court yard, Becker, Conner, Abby and I being the first ones there were having to wait for the device that closes it to get here.

"I wonder what time that leads too." Connor wondered pulling out his dating device, before he even had a chance to turn in on, something started coming through.

Becker took a step forward and aimed his EMD at it when the…person came though. What happened next was so fast that if I hadn't of had my undivided attention on Becker I would have missed it.

The person came into view and Becker being Becker shot at him, the guy pivoted to the left, the shot missing him by inches.

The man then proceeded to quickly movie forward grab Becker by the wrist twisting it, Becker taken completely off guard was unarmed in a second. The guy took the gun right out of Becker's hands, looked it over and in a second must have figured out its operation abilities. Becker lunged for him but he was too late, the mysterious guy shot him.

Becker fell to the ground, not unconscious - but in a world of pain. The guy turned Becker's gun on me.

We stood there facing each other; he looked dirty and worse for wear. He was attractive with brown unruly hair and blue eyes, he looked at me hard then his eyes shifted to Abby and Connor.

"…it can't be." Connor breathed his own EMD now at his side.

"Stephen?" Abby asked, without a moment's hesitation she ran up wrapping her arms around him.

Becker started to stir, looking up at Stephen confused when he saw Abby's arms wrapped around the man. "Who are you?" Becker asked with a strained voice.

Connor being one who could never keep his mouth shut replied. "Mighty Hunter meet Action Man..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:__ Due to popular demand, I have decided to turn this into a story. Thank you so much for reading, and please review. _

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

After Connor 'introduced' us I felt my mind start spinning – and then the world around me as well - until I was unable to keep anything straight in my mind - I laid my head back on the ground and let myself pass out.

I woke up to what must have been hours later in what I was able to identify as the infirmary – and I had one hell of a headache, my body felt like it was on fire as well. I looked around the room and noticed that Jess and…Stephen Hart were at the entrance to the room talking and laughing with one another. I had to strain my eyes to get a better look…was Jess…was she blushing? I watched detached as Stephen said something to her quietly and Jess smiled looking down blushing again, not meeting Stephen's eyes.

With a great deal of effort I was able to push myself up and watch the interaction closer.

'_Is he flirting with her?'_ I mentally questioned, the more I was able to watch them the more I realized that Stephen really _was_ flirting with Jess. An odd feeling of possessiveness washed over me. But that was absurd…Jess and I were not dating so I had no good reason to be upset. To my surprise I found myself having to curb my temper considerably.

Still talking to her, Stephen glanced over at me and double took, when his blue eyes met mine he smiled at me, it a warm and friendly smile. I could see why Jess would be interested in him.

Jess who still had her total focus upon Stephen - ignored me, only when she saw that he was looking elsewhere did she finally glance in my direction - smiling she came over to my bedside.

"How are you feeling Becker?" She asked, the concern in her voice made me feel better, but the formality of her actions didn't.

"I'm fine Jess, thank you." I answered giving her a smile. She fiddled with her hair nervously as Stephen walked up closer to my bedside. I looked at her quizzically, she never did that normally, at least not that I have seen – not even when she talked to me.

"Glad you're awake mate." He conveyed, I found myself looking at him in complete and utter amazement. The whole situation was awfully weird.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I deadpanned.

"Becker!" Jess cried in shock, I turned my head and gave her a look, and she gave me one right back. She looked upset…angry even, and to my confusion the only thing that bothered me was the fact that I have never seen her look at me with any amount of anger – ever, and it stung.

"It's alright Jess…he has a point." Stephen defended, Jess looked at him and her eyes softened for a fraction of a second before they returned to looking into mine – the anger coming back.

"I was waiting for you to come around mate before I explain, because I want to do it all at once with everyone there." He answered, and that made sense.

"We will be waiting in the main room when you're ready Becker." Jess informed curtly as she turned and walked out of the room. Stephen close on her heels.

"Bloody hell…" I grumbled, shifting to get out of the bed.

_To Be Continued…. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:__ Again, due to popular demand, I have decided to turn this into a story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I always thought that Stephen would like Jess ;) if they ever met. And where exactly did this Stephen come from, what is the meaning of life..._

**-Becker's Point Of View-**

Being from a strict military background I was able to gather myself together quicker than most people would have – and not think a second about it. In less than five minutes- and maybe looking a little roughed up. I made my way into the main room where everyone was gathered and talking among themselves.

I walked leisurely trying not to draw any attention to myself I slowly made my way near Jess, I parked myself practically right next to her but she didn't seem to notice me at all. I was annoyed a slightly perplexed by this, normally she seemed to have me on some kind of radar, whenever I walked into the room she knew about it and would always greet me with a smile. Why didn't she this time..?

Things grew quiet Stephen walked in to the middle of the room and cleared his throat.

"Hi everyone…" He announced looking around the area, first at everyone then at the room itself. "Sorry, as you can imagine wrapping my head around this is just as hard for me as it is for you." Stephen explained.

"That's an immense understatement." Lester mumbled. "I'm more than thrilled to see you again Stephen but you were going to explain this…" Lester prompted, Stephen glanced over at him and gave him a tolerating and fairly affectionate smile. After another second, Connor walked into the room, everyone watched him as he slowly- in his own time approached Stephen.

"Hey mate." Stephen greeted not seeming to care that anyone was watching as he gave Connors arm an affectionate squeeze. Connor gave him a timid smile and moved to stand next to Abby – who herself looked just a wary but overall thrilled to have their old teammate back.

Stephen took a deep breath and began. "I come from a different…timeline, if you will than this one, in this timeline I was killed when I sacrificed myself to save Cutter…" He finished glancing around as if to get confirmation, most everyone in the room nodded somberly.

"That is one, honest to god for lack of a better term, 'anomaly' I can find in this timeline regarding my fate." He smirked, the little joke made the people in the room laugh including myself easing the tension in the air. I looked over right behind Stephen's shoulder and caught Matt's eye. He tilted his head to the side his eyes clearly asking if I was alright. I gave him a nod and he returned it with a small smile.

I had a question of my own for him, without any preamble I asked aloud. "Why did you go through an anomaly?" I questioned. Speaking so boldly earned me a few looks – I felt Jess's eyes on me as well, but I was too much of a coward to chance a look at her for fear of what her expression would be.

"I found myself trapped when I ran through one after Cutter and Helen failed to return from disposing of the future predators." He explained. "The anomaly closed right behind me and I have been wandering for a while…until one opened up…here." He sounded sure of himself, but just one look at him you could tell he was nervous.

Taking a deep breath he continued, "I'm aware a lot of time has passed…" Stephen looked down at the ground biting his lip, seeming to hold back some emotion. "I am also aware that Nick is dead, but I am a little bit confused as to what has happened to Claudia?"

There is a collective gasp among everyone, I had heard second hand about the issue of Nick Cutter saying that Jenny wasn't really Jenny – but someone called Claudia Brown.

"…you…you know Claudia Brown?" Connor stammered his and Abby face mirror images of amazement. Stephen looked from one to the other.

"Uh…yeah…why wouldn't I know her, again I ask, where is she?"

"This is awkward." Lester drawled.

_To Be Continued… _


End file.
